My Snow White Queen
by Hetalia loving otaku 14
Summary: When 1p Canada gets thrown into the 2p!verse strange things start happening, very strange things. Then everything goes terrifyingly wrong. What is the dark secret their trying so desperately to cover up?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: there's someone in my house! **

My eyes snapped open, the first thing I was made aware of was I was laying in the snow. and it was cold. What happened? All I remember was uncle England casted a spell on me, which he said would make me more noticeable. I should've known it was too good to be true. Now for all I know I'm god knows where, with nothing but the clothes on my back.

I sat up and looked around. I was 20 feet away from my cabin. I sighed in relief, oh thank maple. Then I got up, shook the snow off my clothes, and headed towards my cabin. I tried opening the door, but it was locked. So I grabbed the key that I kept under the welcome mat and opened the door. Oh it's so warm in here. I plopped myself down in front of the fire to warm myself.

Something felt different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I shrugged it off before wandering off to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

I bustled around humming to myself as I stirred the hot chocolate as it sat heating up on the stove. I paused, do I hear the water running upstairs? I shook my head, it's probably just the pipes. It is a pretty old cabin after all.

I went back to stirring and humming, well... the hot chocolate curdled. "aw, Maple!" I huffed. I cleaned it up and put the stuff away. I'll have hot-chocolate later. Just as I got done putting the hot-chocolate ingredients away someone walked into the kitchen. Which isn't such a rare occurrence, only I thought no body was here. That and he looked like he could be my twin.

He had my look so much it was freaky, he even had my curl! the only difference was his clothes, and he was wearing sunglasses. I gasped.

"What're you doing in my house!" We yelled simultaneously.

"what are you talking about, this is my house!" We said at the same time once again.

"Why do you look like me?" I asked cautiously.

"No why do you look like me?" He snapped.

"Uh, Does it really matter, we look the same," I said quietly.

"Ok, ok, but what the heck are you doing in my house?" He barked.

"Uh I don't know, all I knew is uncle England blasted me with a spell saying it'd make me more noticeable," I told him, hoping he wouldn't yell.

his eyes lit up with recognition and he slapped me on the back, "Oh so your a 1p."

Ow... wait what the maple is a 1p?


	2. Chapter 2: criptic words

**Hey readers, a I totally forgot to do the disclaimer in thethe first chapter... Sorry.**

**disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Hetalia 2p, but I do own the third volume of it, it's sitting on my shelf right now :)**

* * *

**chapter 2: what did he just say?**

I woke with a sigh, that was such a strange dream. I mean there was another me for peet's sake.

"hello," My counterpart said standing over me, scaring the crud out of me. I screamed.

"Calm down pipsqueak I'm not going to eat you," He snorted.

"It wasn't a dream? You're real?" I asked shocked.

"No, I'm a flipping fignent of your imagination," he said sarcastically. Rude much?

"Now come on," he Said, " let's go get some grub."

"O-ok," I said politely.

I followed him into the kitchen. I felt like smacking myself as I looked around, that's why something didn't feel right, everything had a completely different look to it.

"I'll cook us breakfast," he said, "I'm guessing you want sausage, and eggs?"

I looked at him curiously, "um, no thanks, I prefer pancakes."

"oh, I just thought you'd like sausage, and eggs because I like them, get we're more different than I though," he said boredly.

"uh yeah," I smiled, "but thats fine with me."

He started to move around the kitchen trying to find the pancake mix. There was silence for awhile.

"What's it like in your world?" I asked.

"disturbing and insane," he said bluntly, flipping a pancake.

...Awkward...

* * *

It continued like this for about fifteen minutes, me trying (and failing) to start a conversation, and him flipping pancakes.

Suddenly he spoke up, "What's it like your world?"

"uh, I'm guessing it's different from your world, though so far the faces look the same so far."

I started to describe the countries to him, and talked about my memories. though when I got the china he interrupted me.

"What is al like?" He asked interested.

"Well, he's hard to explain. He doesn't notice that much -the again none of them do- so we're not that close, but you know he's still my brother. He's really loud and obnoxious, and he's always claiming to be the hero. Yet horror movies with anything paranormal scare the living crap out of him." I then told him several stories, including the time we played baseball and he hit me in the groin.

"Wow! He sounds like a bigger jerk than me, and thats saying something," He laughed.

"Well he's not really bad, he's just... A little kid with more power than he can handle," I explained.

"Oh, our Al is a complete idiot with sun glasses, and a baseball full 'a nails," he told me.

"Hmm," I paused. "Can I come to a meeting sometime?"

He frowned, "Sorry but no."

"why not?" I asked curiously.

"Because I'm trying to protect you," he told me gruffly.

"Why would I need protection?" I asked confused.

"because you're a 1p," He paused, " 1ps don't last long 'round here."

What the maple?!


	3. Chapter 3: you can't unsee

**chapter 3: What is seen cannot be unseen**

I've been staying with my counterpart for about a week now. He's nice when he wants to be, and he lets me come and go as I please. Yet for some reason he still won't let me meet his friends.

When ever I ask, he gets a twitch in his eye, and says they'll eat me. That's not creepy at all...

Other than that he's cool, he's really good at hunting, and he has a polar bear like me. Only it's really huge and scary... Apparently it helps him with his hunting.

I wonder if If I'll be able to get home, I've been working on it some. Do they miss me? I shook my head, better not be negative.

Matt's voice shook me from my thoughts, "Yo maple! I'm leaving!"

I rolled my eyes, "stop calling me that!"

"no thanks," He laughed walking out the door.

I hate that name, apparently he calls me that because I love maple syrup with a passion, that and I use it as a swear word... just maybe.

I shrugged and started a random movie, I watched it half heartedly before giving up and going to do something else

* * *

I hit another ping pong ball at the wall. I win again. I sighed hitting another ball at the wall, it made a "ping" sound.

Ping

Ping

Ping

Ping

I groaned in boredom and walked out of the room

* * *

"you'll catch me alive you hoser!" I yelled hitting the soap with a shampoo bottle.

"Oh Megatron, I will defeat you!" I made the soup say.

This time I made both the shampoo bottle and the conditioner hit the bar of soap.

* * *

"I am going to die!" I yelled sprawled out on the floor in the living room.

"I'm so bored!"

I looked at the door...

"Freedom!" I yelled running out it.

finally!

* * *

I decided to go to the deli before going to the train station.

"hello sir, how may I help you?" the cashier asked happily.

"Yes, what's the special?" I asked taking out some money Canada 2 gave me.

"Well, today we have sweet potato fries and a biscuit sandwich," She smiled.

"um... Ok I'll have the biscuit sandwich with a coke," I smiled.

"yes sir, coming right up that'll be 5 dollars," she said.

I handed her the money.

"Thank you, it'll he right there."

I nodded and sat down on the barstool at the counter. A few minutes later the woman came with my food.

"here you go sir," she smiled and went back to working.

I smiled and looked over my food, mm looks delish- wait is that a piece paper in my sandwich?

I grabbed it and pulled it out, it was in fact a piece of paper.

hm, I looked at it.

What I read shocked me

**Someone you know is dead**

**and you are way too blue**

**you can't see us now**

**but we're watching you **

What the maple?!

"Ma'am?" I stuttered asked the cashier who had returned to working.

"Yeah?" She asked casually.

"Did you write this?" I asked nervously showing her the piece of paper.

her eyes widened as she read it, "no of course not, how'd that get into your food?"

This is bad...

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Well if I we're you sweetie, I'd be worried," she said.

"haha, I gotta go!" I ran out of there. Train station it is.

* * *

As I got to the train station, there were people everywhere. There seemed to be some type of commotion.

"Ok people stay back!" A police man yelled.

What's going on? What happened?

I've got to get a closer look.

I pushed my way through the crowd (which wasn't hard since no body notice me) and towards the police. I finally saw what the commotion was about.

I put my hand over my mouth, what?!

There was blood every where!

Bile rose up in my throat, there was some much blood!

"What happened?!" I yelled.

"suicide, supposedly the person jumped in front of a train," The man said gravely.

I looked at the limp hand laying in the pool of blood.

oh my! The bile came back.

N- no, it can't be!

I fell to my knee's

No!

The person was...

Matt


End file.
